poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Serena's Birthday/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Serena's Birthday in Tino's Adventures Chronicles (The episode begins as we show Serena leaving while the heroes are saying goodbye to her) Serena: Bye everyone. I'll see you soon. (Kisses Ash on the right cheek) Bye, Ash. Ash Ketchum: Bye, Serena. Good luck on you're trip. Serena: '''I will. '''Sora Takenouchi: Take good care of yourselves, Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon, too. Biyomon: Take care. (Serena and her Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon walks out of the park) Benson: Okay, guys. Let's do this while she's out. (Now we go to the meeting inside) Benson: Okay guys, we all know that day is today... is Serena's Birthday! Ash Ketchum: Yeah, it's my girlfriend's birthday today! Right, buddy? Pikachu: Pikachu! Benson: '''Okay, now we got a birthday party for it to get ready, so Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Rocky, Adam and Aisha are doing decorations. Mrs. Ketchum is out getting the cake and some cupcakes in case. The Turtles are getting the pizza, ice cream, snacks, and drinks for the party. Ed, Double D, Eddy and the guys are to get the presents and set up the barbecue. Littlefoot, his Grandparents and his friends are getting party supplies. Skips and the guys will take care of the banner. And who's got something for Serena? '''Ash Ketchum: '''I got something for Serena. '''Littlefoot: '''What did you get her, Ash? '''Cera: '''Is it a watch? Or scarf? '''Dorothy Ann: '''A dictionary? '''Daphne Blake: '''Is it a new skirt? '''Ralphie Tenelli: '''Is it a soccer ball? '''Wanda Li: '''Is it makeup? '''Keesha Franklin: '''Is it an earing? '''Ashley Spinelli: '''Boxing gloves? '''Fred Jones: '''A tattoo? (Everyone looked at Fred) Just wondering. '''Ash Ketchum: You guys will find out soon enough when she comes back before the party starts. Grandpa Longneck: (Chuckles) You can't tell anyone about Serena's gift before she comes back right? Ash Ketchum: That's right. I really don't want to ruined a surprise. Emerl: I agree with Ash. Tai Kamiya: Okay, what do you want us to do, Benson? Benson: DigiDestined and you're Digimon, I want all of you to go help out the others with the decorations. Takato Matsuki: '''We will Benson. '''Guilmon: Are we going to eat cake yet? Ed: '''Yum. '''Takato Matsuki: Not now, Guilmon. When Serena comes back, we'll celebrate and then eat the cake. Eddy: '''You too, Ed. '''Guilmon: Oh, Okay. Matt Ishida: Okay, come on guys let's get to work. Human Pinkie Pie: Let's do it! Benson: One more thing. Be very careful not to light up the fireworks with you're fire moves, because if you do... Serena's birthday will be ruined and both of you are fired! Tai Kamiya: Alright, we won't light up the fireworks. And we won't let Muscle Man did it like last time. Lazlo: Got it! Fred Jones: '''Don't worry Benson. We will make this the best birthday. '''Miss Frizzle: '''Don't worry, we will be with Serena to keep her distracted. '''Arnold Perlstein: '''We will? Oh yeah, we will. '''Mordecai: Long enough for use to get ready for the party. Karai: Mordecai's right, let's get to work. Ralphie Tenelli: '''Let's do it to it. '''Carlos Ramon: '''We should not spoil the surprise. '''Phoebe Teresse: '''If we did, then Serena will be sad. - - '''Ralphie Tenneil: Yeah, let's do this. Takato Matsuki: That's what I like to hear. - - (In the distance we see a spy camera hiding in the trees which turns out to be the villains spying on the heroes decorating the birthday party) Jessie: A birthday party for the twerp's girlfriend? James: How interesting. Zach Varmitech: Did you say a birthday party? Gavro: Who's birthday is it? Sheer: It's Ash's girlfriend's. Lord Zedd: 'Why isn't that touching? Those pathetic power brats and their friends are planning a birthday party for Ash's girlfriend, Serena. '''Squatt: '''A party? I love parties! '''Rita Repulsa: '(laughs) A birthday. We must make a present. '''Finster: '''Yes. I have the present in mind for Good old Serena. I'm gonna create a monster that'll trash her party. '''Shego: This better be good. Dr. Drakken: Is this for ruining the birthday party and destroy the heroes? Finster: Yes. Rita Repulsa: We also have to crash the party too! Rito Revolto: '''Oh, I like that idea, guys. '''Lord Zedd: '''Oh, We'll give them a surprise they'll wish they won't forget; crashing the party. '''Spectre: Ooh, I like it! Foolscap: We should bring out our dinosaurs to crash the party. Mr. Ross: That'll be my revenge on Mordecai and Rigby. (Laughs and then coughs) Jessie: This will be perfect to crash the party! And watch your cough Ross. James: I'm in. Meowth: Yeah, let's do this, what do you say? Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! Shredder: I want all of you to go and crash this pathetic birthday party. Bebop: We are on it! Rocksteady: Yeah. Those kid turtles freaks and their friends will never get pass Bebop and Rocksteady! Shredder: Do not failed us! Rita Repulsa: 'Yeah! (Laughs) (Now we go back to the heroes decorating the party) '''Mordecai: '(singing) Yeah! Set up the chairs and wipe off the tables, plug in the mic, but down trip on the cables, blow up the balloons, but don't blow out the candles. It's something party cause there's no sandals. 'Rigby: '(singing) Check your invitation, park's the location, when the clock strikes 11, it's time for celebration! 'Mordecai: '''Serena's birthday party, yo! '''Rigby '(singing) it's the big one one! '''Mordecai & Rigby: (singing) Serena, Serena S-Serena, Serena, Serena, Serena, S-Serena Serena, Serena, S-S-Serena! Wooooooaaah! (They laugh) Rigby: Man, Serena's so awesome. Cream: She's very nice. Hi Five Ghost: '''I can't believe she's turning 11. '''Tommy Oliver: '''Yeah, she's growing up. '''Velma Dinkley: '''In a few hours, she'll be 11 years old. '''Tommy Himi: Yeah. I really like her too. She will be the same age as Ash. Muscle Man: '''Do you know who else likes to decordate birthday parties? My Mom! (Laughs) '''Yoshi: And she's kinda cute. Just like Kari. Kari Kamiya: (Giggles) You really think I'm cute, Yoshi? Yoshi: Of course you do. Bonnie: What about me and Dedenne!? We're very cute. Aviva: Of course, you too. Benson: How are the decorations going? Professor Oak: It's going great, Benson. Lucario: It will be done pretty soon. Human Rainbow Dash: Yeah, it will be the best party ever. Max: Leatherhead, please give me and T.K. a boost up. (Leatherhead lifts Max and T.K. up to the tree to put up the balloons) T.K. Takaishi: Thanks. Leatherhead: You're welcome my friends. Ed: '''We got the presents. '''Double-D: '''Be careful, Ed. We wrapped them perfectly and don't open them. They are for Serena. '''Ed: '''I'm always careful, Double-D. (Ed runs with the presents and he trips on the wires and lets go of the presents) '''Eddy: The presents! Kim Possible: Slurpuff, use Psychic! (Kim's Slurpuff activates Psychic and safely grabs the presents on the ground) Eddy: '''Thanks, Kim. '''Kim Possible: '''No problem, Eddy. '''Double-D: Now Ed, be very careful with those presents! Eddy: '''Yeah, we just bought those presents, stupid! They cost too much money. '''Lor McQuarrie: Yeah, what he said. Carver Descartes: You almost knock them down to the ground and broke them! May: '''If he did, then the party will be ruined. '''Max: Yeah. And Serena won't be happy. Ed: '''Sorry, guys. '''Max: '''That's okay, Ed. You just got to be careful. '''Iris: What a little kid you are Ed. Ed: '''Thanks, Iris. '''Iris: '''Oh, Ed. You don't get it. '''Double D: '''We're going to get burgers, hot dogs and buns for the party from the store '''Leonardo: '''I hope Mikey hurries up with the pizza and the drinks, and doesn't eat it all. '''Michelangelo: '''I'm here. (Comes with the pizza, snacks and drinks) '''Sunset Shimmer: It's about time. Chomper: '''Great, it's here. '''Cera: '''Well, he better not eat it? '''Michelangelo: '''Don't worry, I didn't eat them all. '''Ruby: '''Well, good. '''Ash Ketchum: The party is going to be perfect, right buddy? Pikachu: Pika, pika. Ash Ketchum: I wonder how Serena is doing? (Meanwhile with Serena and her Pokémon Team) Serena: '''Wow, I just love the way what my birthday going to be. '''Arnold Perlstein: '''Hey Serena. How are you doing? '''Ralphie Tenelli: '''Yeah, we just want to see and hang out before your birthday. '''Dorothy Ann: '''What do you want to get on your birthday? '''Serena: '''I want is the great dress is for a dance so I can with dance with Ash. '''Keesha Franklin: '''That is so lovely. '''Serena: '''I know. '''Wanda Li: '''But why get something else nice? '''Serena: '''Like what? '''Wanda Li: Why not a very nice bracelet on your wrist? Serena: That sounds like a wonderful decoration. I wonder what I'm gonna get. (Later our heroes are done decorating the party) Mordecai: It's done! Benson: I can't believe we actually did it. Alain: '''It's perfect. '''Mairin: Perfecto. Tino Tonitini: This will be the best birthday party for Serena ever! Zack Taylor: '''Man, Serena is going to be so surprised and gonna love it. '''Clemont: Yeah, this is gonna be great. Zoe Drake: Yeah. Velma Dinkley: '''Serena will be here in an hour. '''Daphne Blake: '''Well, it took 2 hours to get it done, but I can't wait to see the look on Serena's face when she sees this birthday party we made for her. '''Fred Jones: '''Yeah. Surprise Serena! '''Scooby-Doo: '''Serena? Surprise? Where, where? '''Daphne Blake: '''Sorry, Scooby. False Alarm. '''Scooby-Doo: '''Ooh. '''Fred Jones: '''Hang in there, big guy. We're tired to wait too, but don't worry Serena will be here in no time. '''Grandpa Longneck: '''He's right. She'll be here. '''Muscle Man: You know who else says Happy Birthday to Serena? My Mom! (Now we see Raj is preparing the food and we also see Clam has a birthday hat cover his eyes) Clam: Surprise! Raj: Not yet Clam, I will tell you when it is time. Clam: Surprise! Raj: Clam! Clam: Surprise? Raj: Clam, your festivities challenge. Clam: Happy boxing day! In Canada. Grandma Longneck: Just be patience and let's enjoy ourselves while Serena is coming back. Littlefoot: '''Yeah. (Then the villains appears outside of the park and sees the heroes fully done finishing the decorations) '''James: Target confirmed. Leonardo: Okay guys, let's put the presents on the table. Ash Ketchum: And I'll put my present on the table too. April O Neil: Guys. I sense evil near by. Jessie: Alright are you ready to crash the party? Meowth: I'm ready to rock. James: Then let's. Mr. Ross: Time to crash the party. (He brings out four Pokéballs) (The truck moves fast and then runs over the decorations) Takuya Kanbara: What the heck was that? Tish Katsufrakis: The decorations! Alain: Who did this?! (Next Mr. Ross' Tyranitar, Hydreigon, Dusknoir and Honchkrow appear and they smash all the foods) Sora Takenouchi: All the foods! Guilmon: My Guilmon bread! Michelangelo: '''The pizza! '''T.K. Takaishi: All the drinks too! (The Villains appears out of the truck) Psycho Red: Did you miss us heroes? Tai Kamiya: Not you again! Knuckles: Those idiots! Velma Dinkley: '''They ruined everything! '''Daphne Blake: '''Do you know how long we took? '''Grandpa Longneck: What nerve! You villains dare to trespass the park and ruined everything!? Benson: What are you doing here?! Mordecai: '''Dudes, what's your deal? Did you seriously have to enter and ruined the party? We've put a lot of hard work! '''Lor McQuarrie: What do you want? Psycho Blue: We came to crash your precious girlfriend's birthday party! Adagio Dazzle: We also want you to join us forever, Tino! Tino Tonitini: I don't want to join you! Leonardo: He'll never join you! Max Taylor: You villains will be extremely sorry for crashing the party! Tai Kamiya: That's it! Ash Ketchum: '''You guys are gonna get it. '''Pikachu: '''Pikachu! '''Tommy Oliver: '''Let's do it guys! It's Morphin Time! Tigerzord! '''Adam Park: '''Mastodon! '''Kimberly Ann Hart: '''Pterodactyl! '''Billy Cranston: '''Triceratops! '''Aisha Campbell: '''Saber-Tooth Tiger! '''Rocky DeSantos: '''Tyrannosaurus! (Adam, Aisha, Billy, Rocky, Kimberly and Tommy morphed into Power Rangers) '''Tommy Oliver: Get them! (The Power Rangers fights the villains) Leonardo: Turtles attack! Slash: Mutanimals attack! (The Turtles and the Mutanimals charges and they fight the villains) Alain: Charizard, go! (He threw his Pokéball letting out his Charizard) Use Flamethrower! (Alain's Charizard fires Flamethrower to burn the Zackbots) Agumon: Come on guys, let's go! Pepper Breath! (He fires Pepper Breath on Psycho Black) Gabumon: Blue Blaster! (He fires the attack hitting Gourmand) Gaston Gourmand: Why you little! Zoe Orimoto: (Runs backwards to get away from the attacks) I've got to help them! (She bumps into Rocksteady) Rocksteady: Ha! Is Rocksteady late for party-time? (Rocksteady tries to grab Zoe, but she moves away) Zoe Orimoto: Execute! Spirit evolution! (Zoe spirit evolve to Kazemon) Kazemon: '''Hurricane Wind! (She uses the attack to blow the bad guys away) '''Casey Jones: '''Goongala! (He swings his hockey stick and hits the hockey puck right on Rito Revolto) '''Michelangelo: '''Cowabunga! (He karate kicks Shredder) (Grandpa Longneck fights Gigas whipping it with his tail and then Brontikens hits Grandpa Longneck) '''Littlefoot: Grandpa! (The Space Pirate's Dinosaurs cornered him and Grandma Longneck) Benson: Littlefoot's grandparents get out of there now! Max Taylor: Chomp, save Littlefoot's grandparents from the Space Pirate's dinosaurs! Rex Owen: You too, Ace! Zoe Drake: You do the same Paris! (The D-Team's Dinosaurs fights the Space Pirate's dinosaurs) Gavro: Now let me smash Ash's girlfriend's presents. Slash: Oh no you don't! (Slash hits Gavro with his mace) - - - May: '''Hey! Did you know how much we spent on those presents?! Those were Serena's! (Now Raj is about to get angry) '''Raj: '''You people have ruined a special day for our friend! '''Lazlo: '''It's okay Raj, let it out. Express your- (Raj yells as he's throwing rocks at the villains) '''Raj: '''I AM VERY ANGRY! (Throws more rocks) '''Rita Repulsa: Ow! Stop that pink elephant from throwing rocks at us! (Ash is getting angry about the party being destroyed) Ash Ketchum: '''YOU'VE RUINED MY GRILFRIEND'S BIRTHDAY PARTY! (Ed starts to get angry as the heroes and villians look scared and confused even Double-D and Eddy) '''Ed: '''BIG TROUBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEE! (His yelling blows all the villains away) '''Meowth: Let see how he deals with Fury Swipes! Tino Tonitini: Stop him with Aura Sphere! (Tino's Lucario jumps in the air and fires Aura Sphere on Meowth) Jessie: Meowth! You're such a brat! Gourgeist use Dark Pulse! (Gourgeist fires Dark Pulse) Carver Descartes: Zoroark use Dark Pulse! (Zoroark fires Dark Pulse stopping Gourgeist's Dark Pulse) Ash Ketchum: Alright, Pikachu use Thunderbolt! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt to zap the villains, but Rito creates a barrier to defend themselves from the attack) Rito Revolto: Is that all you got?! Muscle Man: '''Do you know who else that doesn't like ruining birthday Parties? My Mom! (He kicks Rito) (Then Gaston Gourmand grabs Lazlo, Raj and Clam) '''Gaston Gourmand: You three will be perfect to cook you into delicious foods! (Lazlo, Raj and Clam screams in fear) Muscle Man: Hey, Gourmand! Leave our friends alone! (Muscle Man threw a knife cutting the net freeing Lazlo, Raj and Clam) Gaston Gourmand: Why you! Tino Tonitini: (Off-screen) Dragon Tail! (Tino's Salamence swooping in while activating Dragon Tail and hits Gourmand in the air and crashes to Zach) Zach Varmitech: (Muffled) Get off of me! Ash Ketchum: '''Why don't you villains give up, get out of the party and leave us alone?! '''Jessie: '''We'll give up and leave you alone if you give us your Pikachu! '''Renamon: '''Pikachu does not belong to you! Diamond Storm! (She fires the attack on the villains) '''Donita Donata: Ow! Watch the hair! James: Inkay, use Psybeam! (Inkay fires Psybeam hitting Renamon) Rika Nonaka: Renamon! Lor McQuarrie: That's it! Arcanine use Flamethrower! (Arcanine fires flamethrower on Inkay) - - Carver Descartes: (Touches his keystone) Manectric! Mega evolve! (Carver's Manectric mega evolves into Mega Manectric) - - - - - (Tino's Lucario fires Aura Sphere on Mr. Ross' Hydreigon thus defeating it) - Ash & Carver: Thunderbolt, go! (Pikachu and Mega Manectric fires Thunderbolt) Tino & Alain: Charziard, flamethrower! (Two Mega Charizard X fires Flamethrower and two flamethrowers and two thunderbolts hits the balloon sending Team Rocket flying) Jessie: It's no fair! James: '''We are such party poopers. '''Meowth: We didn't even get cake or snacks. Wobbuffet: '''Wobbuffet! '''Team Rocket: We're blasting off again! (Ding) Tai Kamiya: Now we want you villains to get out of this party right now! You're not invited here! Zach Varmitech: Never! Matt Ishida: You want us to DNA digivolve WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon into Omnimon? Zach Varmitech: (Screams) Okay, okay, we'll get out of here! (He runs off in fear) Rita Repulsa: '''We will be back. '''Lord Zedd: '''You'll pay for this! (The villains teleport to escape) '''Tiger Claw: You have won this time. But we'll be back. (He uses his jetpack to escape) Mr. Ross: '''Let's get out of here! (Mr. Ross and the others run in defeat and went in the truck and drove off) (Everyone cheered) '''Michelangelo: Booyakasha! Bonnie: We beat the bad guys! Carver Descartes: Yes, but the problem is the villains ruined everything and we better fix it as quickly as possible before Serena comes back! Ash Ketchum: Okay, let's not panic how long will she come back? Carver Descartes: 17 minutes. Muscle Man: Oh no, bro! Rika Nonaka: If those Villains hadn't showed up, the birthday party would've been ruined! It's all their fault! Tino Tonitini: We've got to redecorate the party quickly! Max: '''But it's gonna take forever. And Serena will be sad. '''Clemont: '''The future is now thanks to Science! Clemontic-gear on! Present the Fast Birthday Redecorator! It will redecorate Serena's birthday like it was. '''Ash Ketchum: Oh man, science is so amazing! Tai Kamiya: You said it! Sonic: Everyone, we got to redecorate the damage and fast! Let's move! Mordecai: 'I'll call the guys to keep them distracted. Daphne you get Serena ready for the party. '''Daphne Blake: '''Okay. '''Shaggy Rogers: '(In Peck's voice) Hey Serena. Where have you been? 'Lazlo: '(In Freddy the Ferret's voice) Yeah, we hardly see you anymore. - - (Later our heroes quickly manage to fix everything. Now everything is finally fix and all the foods, drinks and presents are restored) '''Human Pinkie Pie: Perfect! (Just then Littlefoot came) Littlefoot: Guys! She's coming any minute! Ash Ketchum: Quick, everybody hide! (Everyone runs to find a place to hide as Daphne, Serena and her Pokémon arrives) Serena: Hello? I'm back. Hello? Hello? Ash? Where is everybody? Everyone: SURPRISE!!!! Raj: '''Now, Clam. '''Clam: '''Pancakes. (Human Pinkie Pie brings out a party cannon and then fires letting out streamers) '''Serena: '''Oh my, goodness. '''Delia Ketchum: '''Welcome back, Serena! '''Ash Ketchum: Happy Birthday, Serena! Lazlo: Congratulations Serena! And in mark of the occasion we have a surprise for you. Lor & Tish: (Brings out a cake and cupcakes) Ta-da! Lazlo: A birthday cake for you, Serena! Your favorite kind of cake. And cupcakes in case we run out of cake. Serena: '''It looks so yummy! '''Benson: '''Your friends have made a surprise for you. Well it was better before the villains came to crash the party before you came. '''Tommy Oliver: '''But let's forget about this and let the party begin. '''Velma Dinkley: '''Yeah, who wants cake? '''Ed: '''I do. '''Max: '''Me too. '''Billy Cranston: '''Then after cake, we should let Serena open her special day boxes with surprises inside. '''Kimberly Ann Hart: '''Translation, please. '''Misty: '''He means Serena will open her presents after we eat cake. '''Kimberly Ann Hart: '''Oh. (Later Serena is opening her presents) '''Serena: '''Wow. I really love them. '''Palmon: That's great. Daphne Blake: '''Here is mine. Open mine. - - (At Sunset) '''Ash Ketchum: Serena. Serena: Yeah, Ash? Ash Ketchum: (Gives the present to her) Happy Birthday. (Serena opens the present and opens to see a locket and a album of her and Ash of all the good times they had) Serena: Oh, Ash! I love it! (Hugs Ash) Best birthday gift ever! Thank you! Ash Ketchum: (Hugs Serena) You're welcome. Sora Takenouchi: I'm glad you like the birthday gift. Kari Kamiya: Happy Birthday, Serena. Serena: Thank you, Kari. You super cute Tai's little sister. Mimi Tachikawa: You're the best friend we ever had since our journey in Kalos. Serena: I know! Arnold Perlstein: '''Let's dance! '''Max: '''Come on! '''Eddy: Come on, guys! It's birthday party dance time! - - - (Later that night as the song I Could Fall in Love song plays) - - - - - - Benson: The fireworks are ready to start in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1, Fire! (Skips lets out the fireworks and explode in the sky) Serena: Fireworks! Another best birthday party I've ever had! Ash Ketchum: I'm glad, Serena. Serena: '''Thanks guys. This is the best birthday ever. '''Ash Ketchum: I know! Isn't Serena's birthday party the best, Pikachu? Pikachu: Pikachu! Serena: There's one missing that's for my birthday... Ash Ketchum: What is it? Serena: It's this. (Serena kisses Ash on the lip while the fireworks continue to explode and all the heroes cheers and applause of Ash and Serena's kiss) Aviva: Increíble! Zack Taylor: Way to go, lover birds! Martin Kratt: I love it! Chris Kratt: Serena kissed Ash! Zoe Drake: '''I love that kissing moment. '''Daphne Blake: '''Aw, isn't that sweet? - '''Muscle Man: You know who else sees Serena kissed her boyfriend during her birthday? My Mom! (Everyone laugh) Serena: Your my mom jokes are starting to annoying me and my boyfriend. Muscle Man: Ah, What? Come on. Serena: I'm just messing with you. Ash Ketchum: (Laughs) Yeah, they are funny. Serena: Your my mom jokes are not that bad. Muscle Man: '''I know guys. '''Serena: '''This is the best birthday ever! Hey, Ash. There's another thing that's missing since this is going to be my last birthday gift today. '''Ash Ketchum: Sure what is it? Serena: Can I sleep with you tonight? Ash Ketchum: Sure. Anything for my girlfriend. Serena: (Hugs Ash) Oh, thank you Ash! I love you! Ash Ketchum: You too, Serena. (Now to Tino talking to the viewers) '''Tino Tonitini: '''Well, Serena had a great birthday. Later days. (As the episode ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Sonic876